


A Fannish Taxonomy of Hotness (Hot! Hot! Hot!) [Vid]

by MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Club Vivid, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: The vid is by the Clucking Belles (Sandy Herrold and Rache), not the Media CannibalsFrom the Fanlore page:"A Fannish Taxonomy of Hotness(aka Hot! Hot! Hot) is amultifandommetavidby theClucking Belles. It demonstrates a fannish way of seeing by cataloging many popular (and hot!) visual tropes of television and film: swords, hats, cigars, eyeglasses, black leather coats, tight black T-shirts, togas, etc. Movements are also catalogued: characters dance, swing from ropes, shove each other up against cars, etc.: all things fans love. Other montages focus on skin: the hero gratuitously taking off his shirt (or better yet his pants); the (often comic) episode featuring a main character naked in the bathtub.Crossdressing. Bondage. All of it: real hot!





	A Fannish Taxonomy of Hotness (Hot! Hot! Hot!) [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> The vid premiered at the 2005 "Club Vivid" show at [Vividcon](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Vividcon). In the summer of 2013, the vid was selected to be part of the vidding segment in the New York Museum of the Moving Image exhibition ["Cut Up"](http://www.movingimage.us/exhibitions/2013/06/29/detail/cut-up/).
> 
> "

Download link: <https://archive.org/details/HotHotHotCluckingBelles>


End file.
